Second Chances
by Piper15
Summary: Hope you enjoyed the story. A smuttier and longer one will be available at 70s Fan Fic Archive in the next week
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character cause if I did I wouldn't be massively in debt from student loans!! Author's Note: This is my first Fan Fic so hopefully it's okay. Review would be great because I wrote this when I should be studying and I have more as long as people like it. Plus I took some liberates in anything dealing with medicine and Kitty is working at the hospital. And contains some spoilers for the end of season.  
  
Part 1 It had been a really long summer.  
  
Hyde had just finished an eight hour shift at the hotel and tomorrow he was back for the opening shift. After his shift he had gone for a two drive. Hyde sat down with a grunt into his usual chair in the basement. He was the only one down there, so he didn't have to pretend. Pretend to notice that his friends were going off to college while he was staying here. Pretend that it didn't bother him that Jackie still hadn't made up her mind about him or Kelso. That seeing her sunbathing next door at Donna's whenever he left the basement didn't bother him, since he pretended they were only friends now. That he was okay that she took the summer for herself. Which he totally respected but a part of him-he just couldn't deal with it. He wanted her to say she wanted him and only him. It was so frustrating!  
  
Hyde sighed to himself. Well, the one good thing about this summer was he had made a lot of money. He had no one to spend it on but that seemed irrelevant now. At the rate he was going he would have money to move out of the Foreman's. Mrs. Foreman would probably want him to stay until he died or she died. Whichever happened first. The likelihood is Mrs. Foreman would outlive us all or more likely Red would, just so he could say "Dumbass" on top of all our graves.  
  
Hyde was debating what to do with his evening when the phone rang. Ugh, I better answer that. Maybe it's Jackie or more it's the government calling to say I was right and that they were listening to us. Somehow after getting dumped by Jackie due to his lack of trust after she hadn't broken it had made his conspiracies less likely and more of a protection method. Not that he told anyone that.  
  
"Hello-"  
  
"Hyde, finally, you're home." Eric said into the phone. "Look you need to come down to the hospital right away."  
  
"Why, did Red finally shove his foot so far up your ass they need to surgically remove it?" Hyde asked  
  
"No," Eric replied then took a deep breath before he spoke, "It's Jackie. She went to visit her Dad in prison today and on the way back there was an accident. She was hit by a drunk driver on her way back and is in intensive care. You should come down right away."  
  
"Hyde? Are you there" Eric asked the silence at the other end of the phone. But there was no one there to answer as Hyde was already running out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Red sat in the hospital waiting room, watching the kids across the room. Jackie had come into the emergency room just as Kitty was coming off her shift. She had called Red at the Price Mart and he had come to the hospital right after calling Bob. Red arrived at the hospital in time for Kitty to tell him Jackie's Dad had given her and Red guardianship over Jackie so they could make any decisions that might need to be made. The papers arrived to be sign about an hour after that, maybe her Dad wasn't such a dumbass. During that time Jackie had gone in for surgery for some internal bleeding but that wasn't the real worry. The real worry was the extent of head injuries she had due to the car accident  
  
Jackie had been on her back from visiting her dad in the prison when a drunk had run a light, ramming straight into the passenger side of Jackie's car. The only thing that had saved her life was the seatbelt as the car had pretty much buckled around her. It had taken the firemen 20 using the Jaws of Life to get her out and Jackie had been unconscious for the entire time.  
  
It had been over 5 hours since the operation. The doctors had told them that it would take about 2 hours for the anesthetic to wear off then after that it was dependent on how long she woke up. The longer it took the worse it was. She should have woken up over an hour ago but hadn't. Right now Red would give anything to call her the loud one. He remembered all the times he had told Steven to shut the long one up or ask why the loud one was at his breakfast table. She needed to wake up. The doctor had told Kitty and him the longer she was unconscious the worse possible damage could be. They hadn't told the kids that, deciding it was better to wait a bit and see what happens.  
  
Red looked at the kids sitting on the other side of the waiting room. Eric was being fairly responsible; he had been trying to get a hold of Steven since they had arrived. He had been at work but when they had called, he had left at for the day. Eric had been calling the house every 15 minutes or so with no luck until now it seemed. From the looks of it, Eric had gotten a hold of Steven as he had seen him talking into the phone. The foreign kid and Kelso were doing okay. Fez seemed to have calmed Kelso down, largely by feeding him large amounts of ice cream but whatever worked. Red was always amazed at that kid's stupidity but he did occasionally have good intentions. Couldn't carry them off but that wasn't the point. Donna was worrying. She had been very quiet since arriving; not saying much to anyone and crying quietly at times. Eric had been seating with her and one time Kitty had taken Eric's place and just held Donna. It was ironic how important Jackie was to all of them now when originally no one had liked her.  
  
Red was still sitting there when Kitty came over.  
  
"Oh Red, she hasn't woken up yet." Kitty said as she sat down beside Red and he put his arm around her shoulder. Red felt Kitty sign. "Maybe we should tell them Red."  
  
"Soon Kitty, let's just wait a bit longer. We'll give it another hour and if she's not awake then we'll tell everyone. That will be over 3 hours then since she could have woken up."  
  
Just then there was a commotion as Steven arrived at the nurses stations. "I need to see Jackie Burkhart, where is she?" "Are you family sir?" The nurse asked. "No, yes, I mean I just need to know" "I'm sorry sir but we can't give that information out"  
  
"What!! I-"  
  
Just then Red came up behind Steven and took his arm. "Son, calm down. Being a rude dumbass isn't going to get you anywhere. Come over here and we'll talk." The two walked over to where everyone else was. Mrs. Foreman gave him a hug.  
  
"Steven, Jackie was hit by a drunk driver on her way back from visiting her dad at the prison. They brought her in just as Mrs. Foreman was getting off her shift. She had some internal bleeding which they operated on and fixed. The problem now," Red took a deep breath then continued, "is she needs to wake up. They won't know if there was any brain damage until she wakes it. The dumbass needs to wake up." Red was getting upset now and really had no other way to express himself.  
  
"Kids, what Red is saying is well basically if Jackie wakes up soon if not then- then we don't know" Kitty said trying to appear strong. Then she laughed that high pitched laugh when she didn't know what else to do.  
  
Donna sat back down in her seat with a thud. Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD. Donna felt the tears start to come again and she didn't know what the hell to do. Jackie was the one who cried in their friendship not her. She was the strong one. The one everyone turned to when they had problems. And she never cried. The only time she cried was when her mom left or Eric said he wouldn't take her back but it wasn't in front of anyone. It was in the privacy of her bedroom. But Jackie, Jackie was laying there almost dead after going to see her dad. At prison. Donna had never gone with her even though Jackie was her best friend. Donna hadn't even offered to go because it was just too hard. Plus she didn't know what else to do. Or how to support her. Since the break up with Steven, Jackie had been staying more on her own, coming around the basement less. Though she still lived in Donna's house, Jackie had become quieter and more involved with her cheerleader friends.  
  
In some ways Donna had been mad at her for that. She had felt deserted kind of. When her and Eric had broken up, Jackie had supported her. Donna had tried to do the same for Jackie but after a while she got tired of being pushed away and called a lumberjack. The last conversation they had had was a fight with Donna calling her a selfish skinny bitch and a bad cheerleader. Jackie had just left and the two hadn't talked for 2 days, it was amazing how you could ignore someone who lived in the same room as you. Oh God, what if she never woke up? Then the last conversation she would have with her best friend was a huge fight. Donna felt the tears coming back.  
  
Steven sat down in a chair off to the corner and put his head in his hands. All the way to the hospital the only thought going through Steven's head was please don't let her be dead. If she's okay then it would be okay. Fuck, please don't let her be dead. Steven was not a man to pray but he did then. He wasn't sure if it worked or even if anyone listened but he did it anyway.  
  
Steven remembered the first time she told him she loved him. Right after the whole "get off my boyfriend" episode. It had been awful that but when she had said she loved him, his world had rocked. This wonderful, beautiful girl was saying she loved him. The guy whose own parents didn't love him enough to stick around. It was an amazing feeling and against everything in him, he said they were going to the dance. Then she looked so happy and hugged him, with that big smile on her face. He had actually felt worth her love. Then she had started coming to the basement at night to sleep with him because she didn't want to stay in the big house by herself and had wanted him to keep her safe. Sometimes during those nights they would make out or talk but mostly he would just hold her when she cried from being so strong all day in front of everyone else. He had felt privileged that she felt he was worth not being strong around, as weird as it sounded, she felt she could just deal with things in front of him. During those nights he felt worthy of Jackie and her love.  
  
One of Steven's favourite memories was when he had shaved off his beard. He remembered the way the smile had lit up Jackie's face, realizing he had done it for her. The way, afterwards when they were alone, she had told him it meant more to her then anything he or anyone could say. That he, Steven, had made her feel so much better. Steven thought about that moment a lot after they broke up. How it had felt and the way Jackie had squeezed him hard as they hugged and he had kissed the top of her head cause she was small and he liked that. That night they didn't really fool around very much, he just held her as they watched TV and he walked her home holding hands. It had been a great evening.  
  
Now-now they didn't even know if she was going to wake up.  
  
Eric looked up at the clock and realized that another hour had based since Red had told them. He had sat holding Donna's hand and watching Steven. Remembering all the times he had yelled at Jackie and called her the devil. Which, he always thought, she got a kick out of. It was weird how time past in the hospital. On one hand, it felt like he had been there for days but on the other it was passing so quickly already an hour. He felt like he just sat back down. Soon, she had to wake up soon. Just then he saw the Doctor approach his parents and begin to talk.  
  
Red started to smile and Kitty was crying again. Everyone stood up and quickly walked over.  
  
"Is she awake?" Steven asked.  
  
"Yes, she's awake now." Kitty said with a smile "and they think she's going to be okay" Donna felt the tears begin again in her eyes.  
  
"We won't know for sure until tomorrow and can do some more tests but she seems fine. She's asking for Steven. Is he here?" The doctor asked looking at the collection of adults and kids who were all now crying to some extent. Kelso sounded like he was going to hyperventilate and the Doctor looked at him worriedly as Fez patted his back.  
  
"I'm Steven."  
  
"Well, you should come with me. I told her I would bring you if you were here. Kitty, Red I would like you to come as well. The rest of you can see her tomorrow. She shouldn't have too much activity right now." The doctor started to walk away with the three trailing behind him.  
  
When they arrived at the room, Steven waited outside while Kitty and Red went in with the Doctor. He heard them discuss with her that they would be back tomorrow and that her Dad would call then. Then they left after each giving her a gentle hug. 


	3. chapter 3

Jackie lay on the bed as the Foreman's talked to her. She wasn't really coherent enough to understand what they were saying. She just knew that when Mr. Foremen hugged her, he said "Come back and be loud soon you hear me." Then Mrs. Foreman hugged her and said she loved her. She managed to croak "Steven" and Kitty put her finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh, honey, he's right outside and will be in right away. Just lie still okay?" Then the Foreman's left and Steven came in.  
  
Jackie felt relief at seeing him. The first thing she thought off when waking up was Steven. Why wasn't he there, she had been waking up with Steven every morning for a couple weeks now. And he never got out of bed without waking her up. Then Jackie realized she wasn't in the basement. Her stomach was so sore and her face felt like it had gone a couple rounds with a boxer. She had made some sort of noise when she woke up and a woman, nurse her brain thought, had came over.  
  
"Oh good you're awake sweetie. You know you had us all very worried." The nurse said. "Steven" Jackie had said. "You rest sweetie, I'm going to get the Doctor and then we'll get your friends in here. They've been very worried about you."  
  
It had seemed like hours before the Foreman's had come in with the doctor. She had been in and out of conscious since then, waking up expecting Steven. She couldn't remember how she got here. It was blank.  
  
Steven walked quietly into the room. Jackie looked at him and tried to smile but she wasn't really sure if that was what it was. She could imagine what her face looked like if it was half as bad as it felt. Steven stood by the bed and looked down at her. He looked like he was about to cry. He reached out his hand and gently brushed her face, careful not to put any pressure on her face.  
  
"Oh Jackie"  
  
"Steven" Jackie said. Steven reached behind him and pulled up the chair which was against the wall, sitting down. He reached across the bed and took her hand which was resting on the top of the sheet and gently grasped it.  
  
"Baby, I'm so glad that you are okay. I was so worried." He paused deciding not to go any further.  
  
"Stay" Jackie asked as her fingers tightening on his hand.  
  
"All night." He promised and smiled at her, "I love you Jackie" but she didn't hear him as she had already drifted out again.  
  
Red and Kitty watched from the door and Kitty felt Red's hand tighten on her shoulder. They left the two alone; with Kitty making arrangements for Steven to be allowed to stay in the hospital for the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: The original chpt. 4 was the wrong one and the story made less sense. This is the proper one. Sorry about that guys.  
  
Chapter 4 The next day, the entire gang was at the hospital in a much better mood. Kelso and Fez were joking around looking for hot nurses. Eric and Donna were holding hands, anxious to see Jackie. Kitty, Red and Bob had decided the kids would come as a group but only go in one at a time for short periods of time. Steven hadn't come home last night and Kitty was hoping that if they did it that way then Steven would at least have a chance to change clothes into the ones she had brought for him. She realized it would be pointless to try and convince him to come home. One of the nurses had called early and said Steven had slept in the chair for the night and only left to go to the bathroom. The nurse figured he had to go fairly badly at the rate he had run for the bathroom. But it was sweet. The last few weeks had been hard for Steven and Kitty wanted him to be happy.  
  
"Okay, dumbasses calm down" Red bellowed as they walked into the hospital. "There are rules you know. Everyone is to be quiet and realize that Jackie isn't going to be able to say much."  
  
"How long until she can come home" Fez asked.  
  
"We don't know, dear, but we are going to go talk to the Doctor while Bob takes you all to see Jackie," Kitty said. They all rode up in the elevator together with everyone walking towards Jackie room once they got to the appropriate floor. Red reminded them all to be quiet and brief before he and Kitty went to talk to the doctor.  
  
Donna was the first to go in. She poked her head in and saw Hyde sitting beside Jackie with the TV turned on. He was saying something to her and she seemed to smile. Donna couldn't believe what her face looked like. Both of Jackie's eyes were black with the right own swollen almost shut. Her nose was broken and she had a fat lip. God, no one better show her a mirror because she would freak-she better say something to the guys before they came in. Donna watched Hyde get out of his chair and gently kiss the top of Jackie's head; the only place that didn't appear to be swollen. Knocking gently on the door, Donna opened it and walked in.  
  
"Hey Jackie, Hyde. How's it going?" Donna walked in and smiled at them. She pulled up the other chair to the other side of the bed. She started talking to Jackie about meaningless things. After about 10 minutes, Donna noticed Jackie had drifted off. She looked at Hyde who motioned for her to follow him out the door. She got up and did, to where the rest of the group was waiting.  
  
"Hey Hyde" Fez and Kelso said. Eric gave him a quick hug with a "Hey Hyde" while Bob reached over and gave Hyde a bear hug.  
  
"Hey guys, listen you are going to have to be quiet while you're visiting. Jackie's still really out of it and she drifts back and forth." Hyde told them, happy to see everyone but not wanting to wear Jackie out.  
  
"And, guys, if one of you mention her face to her I'll break your legs" Donna said.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with her face?" Kelso asked. "Jackie's always gorgeous. Well, except when she's sick then she's kind of ugly," grinning. Donna glared at him.  
  
"Kelso, she did a face plant into a steering wheel. How do you think her face looks? No one mention it. Got me?" Donna took a menacing step towards the 3 guys who all quickly nodded their heads.  
  
Everyone saw Jackie for a short period of time. Kitty told Steven she would stay with Jackie while he went home to shower and change. Steve protested but when Kitty decided something there wasn't going to be much chance of changing it and Steven knew that. He went into the room to tell Jackie.  
  
"Hey Baby," Steven said as he sat back down in the chair, "Listen I'm going to go home and change as instructed. Mrs. Foreman's going to stay with you. I'll be back in about an hour if not less, okay?"  
  
Jackie nodded and spoke quietly as her throat was still sore from the tubes, "Can you bring me my book from the nightstand?"  
  
"Jackie, your book isn't at my place. It's-"  
  
"Of course it is, I left it there last night or 2 nights ago when I slept over. I was reading it before we went to sleep."  
  
Hyde looked at Jackie like she was crazy. "Jackie what are you talking about your stuff is at Donna's place. Remember?"  
  
"Steven, my stuff is in your room or my room at the house. Why would it be at Donna's?" Now Jackie looked at Steven as if he was crazy, or as well as she could with 2 black eyes and a fat lip.  
  
"Jackie when do you think it is?" Steven asked cautiously.  
  
"Steven, its March. When else would it be." Steven stared at Jackie. She thought it was March. She thought they were still together. That meant she didn't think they had broken up or he had cheated on her. This had to be wrong.  
  
"Jackie, do you remember the Photohut closing?"  
  
"Steven I'm really tired and my voice," she coughed "It's very sore." Hyde watched as Jackie drifted off.  
  
"Oh man. . ."  
  
**************  
  
Steven left the room, walking towards Kitty who was standing outside talking to another nurse. He wasn't really sure what to say or how to say it. That Jackie thought it was 4 months ago, that she hadn't forgiven him.  
  
"Mrs. Foreman, we have a problem. I think. . . Well, maybe I'm not sure" Hyde said.  
  
"What's the matter Steven?" Kitty asked worriedly.  
  
"It's Jackie. I - I don't think she remembers what month it is. Before I left she asked me to bring me her book from my nightstand but she took that with her when she moved to Donna's. And since we broke up, I definitely don't have her book in my room. Plus I asked her what month she thought it was and she told me March. That's not good Mrs. Foreman. She's sleeping now and I think she'll be out for a while" he finished lamely.  
  
Kitty stared at Steven.  
  
"Okay, Steven, listen I need to go talk to the Doctor and then we'll talk to Jackie. Why don't you go home and shower? When you get back, I'll have some answers." Kitty said as she started to walk off to find the Doctor. This is not good she thought. If it was any other of the kids, she would have her doubts but Steven. Steven wouldn't take this wrong or anything.  
  
Steven watched her walk away and felt completely lost. He had, in a weird way, figured this was good for his relationship with Jackie. She hadn't wanted him to leave her side during the night plus she was talking to him. That alone was a good sign. Steven hadn't considered the possibility she thought it was before he cheated on her and she had dumped him. Then decided that instead of deciding between him and Kelso, she had decided to not decided and just tan for the summer. To be boyless. Which a part of him admired but the other part, the much larger part, hated. Hated that she didn't want to be with him to the point that it hurt not to be together like it did for him.  
  
Steven slowly walked down the hall to the elevator. What was he going to do now? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Two days later, Jackie was sitting up in her bed feeling much better. Her stomach and face still hurt but less. Less to the point that she could talk almost normal now, wasn't falling asleep in the middle of conversations or could almost open her right eye as the swelling went down. No one had given her a mirror, when she had asked the nurse, she said it wasn't necessary and they didn't have any. When she had asked Steven all he had said was she didn't need it, he had seen her sleeping without make up and it would be hard to look worse then that. Jackie laughed and told him to shut his pie hoe.  
  
The weird thing was the way people were acting around her. Everyone was on tip toes, like there was something they weren't telling her and they kept asking her weird questions. Like what the date was and if she was still in school. What was with these people? She was getting mad and nervous. Something was going on because Steven looked guilty every time he thought she wasn't looking. Kitty came in then and sat at the end of the bed with the Doctor and Steven behind her. This was not good.  
  
"Jackie" Kitty began "We have something to tell you. Well, honey, it seems that you don't remember anything after March and well, honey, it's August."  
  
"What-" Jackie said in shock, looking at them like they were crazy.  
  
"Jackie," the Doctor stepped forward, "you were unconscious with a severe concussion for over 6 hours with internal injuries. We expected some possible problems but with the brain it is hard to predict what they would be. Your mind could have taken you back to a happier time as a way to deal with the trauma. You don't remember anything about the accident, do you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well, we think that your memory will come back over time or maybe it won't. It's hard to say, we just don't know enough about how the brain works to truly predict. Just take it slow and see what happened, okay?"  
  
"I - I guess so. So when exactly is it?"  
  
"It's August 25th, honey. You have been living with Donna since March when we found you and Steven in the basement together." Kitty told her. None of them told her about the breakup with Steven. Kitty had made that decision. She had seen the way the break up had affected the two of them. Jackie had been a wreck for most of the summer and Steven had barely spoken to anyone, even Eric. The romantic in Kitty also thought this might be a way for them to work things out. To give Steven a second chance and fix his mistakes. He desperately wanted it, even if he would never say it to anyone. Kitty knew her boy. He may not be hers biologically but emotionally he was her son. This might be a way to fix old mistakes. Plus Jackie had gotten upset whenever Steven left, like she was worried he wasn't coming back. It was a trauma she didn't need to deal with right now.  
  
"So when do I get to go home?"  
  
"In 4 or 5 days as long as you continue to make good progress and then rest at home after that."  
  
"But if it's the end of August doesn't school start right away? I'm a senior now and I have cheerleading duties. I was voted head cheerleader again so I have to be there to make sure all the girls do their hair properly and-" Jackie stopped as the Doctor interrupted her.  
  
"Jackie, you won't be able to do much physical activity for about a month as you need to heal. I would say it will be the end of October before you can start cheerleading full time again."  
  
"End of October!!! I have to be head cheerleader or that slut Pam Macy will be head cheerleader then she'll be elected homecoming queen and my life will be ruined!!!!"  
  
"Sweetie that might be a slight exaggeration," Kitty said. "Right Steven?" During this Steven had been standing quietly off to the side. He wasn't really sure what to say, about any of it. He kind of nodded reluctantly. He had seen the cheerleading thing coming; he knew Jackie wasn't going to be happy about that. Hyde's problem was he didn't know how he was going to continually lie to Jackie about them being together. Before Steven could think of anything to say the Doctor spoke.  
  
"Jackie you are very lucky to have come out with as little injuries as you have. You are a very lucky girl to be alive. Now, as long as everything goes well you can go home Wednesday morning. Then you have to take it easy for another 2 weeks and you should be able to go back to school." The Doctor then left the room.  
  
"Sweetie, we are going to bring your stuff over to the house and you can stay with us. That way there will always be someone there and you don't have to stay on that cot at Donna's. Now get some rest and you can go home soon." With that Kitty left the two kids alone in the room.  
  
"Steven, I can't remember 5 months of my life!! Plus what is the point of cheerleading if I can't cheer until October, I mean, I'll miss everything. That football games and everything. This is awful. And why can't I remember? You have to tell me everything. How did we spend our summer? Did we go anywhere? Was I the most popular girl at cheerleading camp again?"  
  
"I . . I"  
  
"Oh Steven please hold me," she asked in a quiet voice before Steven could think of anything to say. He sat down on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around her, lifting her out of the bed. Happy he didn't have to say anything. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! It's so cool!! Especially since its people whose stories I have read and enjoyed. Ie; JackieHyde. Anyway, this part isn't as good as I got stuck and I really felt like I wanted Kelso's POV but I still haven't decided if it really works. So let me know.  
  
Kelso leaned against the stove and took a deep breathe. He really couldn't believe he had agreed to this. Jackie was going home today after a week in the hospital and instead of being there, getting bonus points, he had agreed to cover Hyde's shift so that he could help move Jackie into Donna's place. Originally, Jackie was going to move into the Forman's but with the return of Lorrie it was easier for her to stay at Donna's. Plus Donna and Eric were moving into residence at the university so Jackie would have the room to herself.  
  
Since finding out that Jackie couldn't remember anything after March, Kelso had not been happy. Over the summer he and Jackie had become friends and he was still hoping for something more but it seemed unlikely. At one point she said the only thing he had going for him were his looks and she wanted more. Kelso wasn't really sure what she meant by that. What more could you want then good looks? He really didn't get it but that didn't mean he didn't love Jackie. Still to be honest, no matter what he had told Hyde after he got dumped by Jackie, part of the reason Kelso wanted her was due to Hyde.  
  
Kelso looked at the clock and, damn, it was moving slowly today. He was on for another two hours and by then Jackie would be in her house losing any possible points. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Well, he still had two hours to try and not start a fire which was easier when Hyde was there watch him.  
  
*********************  
  
Jackie was sitting up in Donna's, talking to her on the phone. It was kind of weird to be talking to Donna in university on Donna's phone in Donna's room.  
  
"So have you taken down all my Led Zeppelin posters yet?" Donna asked.  
  
"No I figure I can do that tomorrow when I get rid of this really ugly bedspread."  
  
Donna signed on the other end of the phone. It was unfortunate Jackie hadn't forgotten how to be nasty. The first bit had been really weird. Donna had to explain to Jackie how she had moved in and Jackie had asked about what they had done over the summer. That was definitely more awkward. They had all been given specific instructions not to talk about Jackie and Hyde's break up, Mrs. Foreman and the Doctor had both thought it would be too traumatic for her. Donna really didn't know where she stood.  
  
On the one hand, Donna understood. Jackie seemed to need Hyde a lot while she was in the hospital. But Jackie had been devastated by what Hyde had done. Donna knew Jackie well enough to know that she was still in love with Hyde but it had been hard for everyone.  
  
"It's really weird that you guys aren't here anymore."  
  
"Yeah, but university is so amazing Jackie. Just wait until you are here next year!! I'm taking English courses and Eric is in 2 of my classes!"  
  
"So, do the girls there dress a lot better then you or is it all plaid?" Donna laughed and the two continued talking for another half hour before hanging up after Donna promised to call again tomorrow. It was strange not having Donna around. Joanne came upstairs to bring Jackie supper and check on her. She's really nice, thought Jackie, sort of like a really good aunt. Who dresses badly but oh, well. Since dating Steven Jackie found she was less inclined to completely judge people by there clothing but it was still an important factor.  
  
Where was Steven? He had brought her back from the hospital with the Foreman's and helped her get settled in. Afterwards, the two of them had sat and talked for a while. It had been weird walking into Donna's room and seeing her stuff there. She hadn't really believed any of them about it being August. It was just too bizarre. She was missing 5 months of her life.  
  
Jackie ate the soup Joanne had brought up and thought about school. She was starting senior year but she wasn't going to be there. Not to cheer or gossip or anything. Jackie was even going to miss classes. Mrs. Foreman had gone to the school to organize having someone bring her assignments so she wouldn't fall behind. That was not a benefit cause even though Jackie had been in an awful car accident she still had to do homework. There had to be some sort of upside to this accident. So far there were none. Jackie frowned at her soup.  
  
Steven stood outside the room watching as Jackie frowned at her soup. Steven couldn't decide if he was a really decent guy or slime of the earth. It was amazing to be back together with Jackie but he was lying on a constant basis. Like every other sentence.  
  
"Hey Steven," Jackie said, looking up and seeing him in the door.  
  
"Hey Jackie, how's the soup?"  
  
"Ehh, so what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Umm, hanging out with you?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Jackie smiled at him and motioned for Steven to sit down on the bed. They kept talking for a while then Steven got up. "Hey I got something for you."  
  
"Another burger in a silver wrapper?" Jackie teased.  
  
"No," Steven said with a smile then walked back to the door to retrieve the bag he had dropped just outside. He couldn't really believe he's bought them. It was embarrassing but Jackie really liked them. Walking back to the bed he held out the bag for Jackie who squealed excitedly.  
  
"Oh, Steven, you actually bought me something!!" Opening up the bag Jackie squealed again as she dumped the contents on the bed-several Nancy Drew books and some romance novels. "I can't believe you bought these. Oh my god Steven, you must have been so embarrassed!! This is a way of saying you love me isn't it!! I knew it!! Even if you don't say it back."  
  
Steven smiled at Jackie while she looked at each of the books. This part made him happy, making her happy. He hadn't forgotten how much he enjoyed that. Steven leaned over and grabbed her face gently between his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. God, he had missed this. Being able to touch her when he wanted and having her respond. Jackie smiled at him after he lifted his head. She scooped forward a bit on the bed and Steven sat down behind her, wrapping his arms gently around her as she leaned back into him. Jackie started telling him about which books she was going to read in which order and her love of Nancy Drew. He loved to listen to her talk. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Author's Note: Okay the rating is going up now as I kind of plan to get sexual and some possible swearing. So as of now its a PG-13 rating. Thanks again for all the great reviews!! So very cool.  
  
Jackie looked at the clock and groaned. 3:30am. Second night in a row she couldn't sleep. The first couple of nights at Donna's had been okay, she had still been taking medication which knocked her out but now . . . now she was out of medication. She had to get some sleep. Last night she had read 2 of the romance novels that Steven had given her. Tonight she had tried to go to sleep but every time she drifted off all she could hear in her head was the screeching of tires and the crunching of metals. It was not sleep inducing.  
  
Jackie got out of bed and wrapped the blanket around her. There was only one way she was going to get any sleep. Taking a deep breath, Jackie quietly opened the door and crept down the hallway, trying not to make any noise going down the stairs. Opening the kitchen door, Jackie walked out and across Donna's yard into the Foreman's driveway. It was a beautiful night out, perfectly clear with the stars shining above. Jackie smiled up to the sky, she loved this time of night. The silence of it all.  
  
Walking to the basement door, Jackie quietly opened it and walked into the dark basement. With Eric and Donna gone there was very little chance of anyone being here plus it was 3:30am and who would be there then? Jackie quietly opened the door to Hyde's room, making sure she didn't knock anything over. Stupid Eric and his stupid Lego sets. When she had asked Steven how the Foreman's knew she had been sleeping over, he had told her about the space command centre. She wouldn't have been surprised if Eric had taken it with him to university. What a weirdo.  
  
"Steven," Jackie whispered as she sat down on the bed beside him. "Steven" a little louder this time and more insistent.  
  
"Huh, what? Jackie? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Steven, I can't sleep. Can I stay with you?"  
  
"Sure baby," Steven raised the blanket and she crawled underneath. "Why can't you sleep?"  
  
"When I try to sleep all I can hear is . . . is metal crunching and-" Jackie felt tears coming to her eyes. She hadn't really dealt with the accident emotionally. For the first little while she was just too drugged and then-it was just easier not too.  
  
"Shh, it's okay baby. You can stay here with me." Steven squeezed her tight to him, breathing in her scent. Baby powder mixed with her perfume. Jackie sighed and closed her eyes. It felt better now, whatever it was. Her body was starting to relax; she closed her and breathed deeply. Being with Steven made her feel better, safe. Like nothing could ever happen to her as long as she lay in his arms. Jackie felt herself slowly drifting off.  
  
"I love you Steven."  
  
Steven didn't say anything back. He hadn't said it back to her since that night at the hospital when she hadn't heard him. He listened to her voice soften into the rhythm of sleep and tried to decide. He had told her face to face that he loved her and her response was she didn't love him anymore. Steven's heart had broken into a million pieces when she said it; it felt like the world crashed in on top of him. Now, now he wanted to say it so badly but couldn't. What about when she remembered and told him again how she didn't love him. Steven didn't know if he could deal with that a second time. He knew this wasn't going to last because soon she either would remember or he had to tell her. It wasn't fair not to. She deserved to know all the facts. But when was he going to tell her?  
  
How could he just pick a random date to tell Jackie he cheated on her but, please, don't leave him again.  
  
"I love you Jackie" he said quietly to hear. Too quietly to wake her up or to hear but he needed too. He needed to say it to her.  
  
What was he going to do? 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So I'm Canadian and really have no idea how what the temperature is in Wisconsin or how to transfer our temperature to American temperature. Sorry, one day I'll figure it all out. Thanks for you understanding. Also sorry for the delay I'm in the process of moving plus a very serious case of writers block.  
  
Chapter 8 Thanksgiving weekend.  
  
Everyone was going to visit Donna and Eric for the weekend: kids and parents. Kitty had organized for everyone to have dinner Sunday night at a local restaurant so she didn't have to cook and they could spent the weekend together. It was a plus for all, she thought. They were taking all the cars: Kelso with his van, Steven his El Camino, Red his corvette with Bob and Joanne in their car. The boys were enjoying driving their vehicles while Kitty, Jackie and Fez were passengers.  
  
Jackie had slowly been remembering things a little at a time over the past month and half. Jack Bradley. One night they had been having dinner and suddenly Jackie had said "Jack Bradley, what is Eric's obsession with the guy anyway?" Everyone had stared at her. Finally, Red had asked what she was talking about. "Loud one, what are you talking about?"  
  
Kitty had noticed he called her that more and more lately. It was more of an affection thing then anything. A way for Red to express what he felt and recognize the value Jackie had for Steven. The change in Steven had been amazing; he had become part of the land of the living again. Jackie had remembered more and more but nothing about her and Steven. Kitty was thankful for this, even though she knew Jackie needed to remember but everyone was so much happier now. Even her menopause was better. Those two didn't know problems until they had heat flashes in July when it was +30 out. Kids, they needed to learn to appreciate things.  
  
For the weekend they had four rooms at the hotel-the adult couples each had one with one for the boys and one for Jackie. Kitty knew Steven had been torn lately about where his relationship with Jackie was going. Since the accident and being declared healthy Jackie had wanted to confirm their love, which Steven wanted but couldn't. Steven was a decent guy, Kitty wanted to feel that was due to her and Red's influence, and he didn't want to take that step when Jackie might wake up regretting it.  
  
What would happen this weekend was a mystery to all. Even Kitty and she was pretty good at guessing what the kids would do.  
  
************  
  
Jackie carried her suitcase into her hotel room. A double-that should be big enough. Since the accident Jackie had come to the realization of what really mattered and Steven really mattered. Being happy together was what really mattered. Not that selfish Jackie was gone. She was still pissed that some drunk driver had ruined her senior year on the cheerleading squad. How could you be popular unless you were on the cheerleading squad? It was shallow but still there.  
  
She and Steven had become even closer since the accident. Since she had come to him after the nightmare, he had come to her room at Donna's every night. She hadn't slept alone in almost 2 months and she had no desire to sleep alone anytime soon. This weekend though, what Jackie wanted was to not sleep alone but to make love with Steven. She had only had sex with one man in her whole life, Michael. Even though they had had a lot of sex it was never what she read about in her books. It was nice but . . . but not spectacular. Jackie had a feeling with Steven it would be spectacular. Especially since both felt so much for each other.  
  
The problem was Steven. Jackie hadn't really put the brakes on anything since the doctors had told her she was okay to do whatever she wanted again. Steven, on the other hand, always seemed to be stopping. It was getting frustrating. She knew he loved her, he hadn't said it but she knew. Jackie had started to remember things which she hadn't told Steven about. Like before the accident, the two of them had been talking about sex, moving towards it but she had been the one to stop. Not him. Now it was him. But she had a plan. This weekend would be the perfect opportunity as she had discreetly taken some condoms out of Eric's room and brought her sexist nightgown. Jackie had come prepared.  
  
******************  
  
That night they all went out as a big group with the adults. Afterwards the kids all went back to the guys' room to hang out and have some drinks. It had been a long time since they had all hung out in a big group.  
  
"So, what is everyone doing tomorrow?" Donna asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go watch the cheerleaders," Jackie said. "One of the girls on the squad, her older sister is a cheerleader here and she's arranged for me to hang out with her. Hopefully it will help me get on the squad next year. Maybe I'll be elected Head Cheerleader again. God that would be so cool."  
  
"Jackie, you aren't going to keep doing that stupid cheerleading thing in university?" Hyde asked looking at her with disbelief. "Man, it's a high school thing."  
  
"Now Hyde," Kelso jumped in, "if Jackie wants to jump around in her little skirt and tight top plus introduce us to the easy cheerleaders, why would you want to prevent that?"  
  
"Yeah, Hyde," Fez joined in.  
  
Jackie had stared at Steven during this. She knew he didn't like cheerleading but she did and before he always seemed to respect that. "Steven, I love cheerleading. Why would I stop?"  
  
"Jackie, c'mon. Your going to be in university, don't you want to do university, grown up things?" Steven could hear the words coming out of his mouth but he wasn't sure why. Well, that's a lie. He knew why. Steven wanted to put some distance between the two of them and fighting with Jackie was a definite way to do that. She had not forgotten her temper since the accident. If she was mad at him then she wouldn't want to sleep with him. He had come up with this brilliant plan on the way up here.  
  
"Hyde, that's a little harsh don't you think" said Eric. Who never really felt anyone was that harsh on Jackie as she could defend herself well but this seemed cruel.  
  
"Look, Jackie" Steven started "I just think you need to grow up about these things." Then he took a deep breathe and said "What are you going to do, aim to cheer for the Dallas cheerleaders? Seriously, that's a joke."  
  
Dead silence. Even Fez was quiet.  
  
"Did you just call my life long dream a joke?" Jackie asked very quietly.  
  
"I think he did," Fez said. "In my country, that's a reason to kill another man."  
  
"Man, even I'm not that stupid," Kelso said shaking his head at Hyde. "And I am the King of Stupid"  
  
Jackie stood up and looked at Steven. "Well, Steven it's nice to know what you really think about me. Obviously, things that are important to me aren't important to you. Or even something you can respect. Nice to know." Jackie was so mad she was shaking. She wanted something to destroy or hurt. She-without another thought Jackie took the two steps over to Steven who was still looking at her from behind his sunglasses. For some reason that look, that "whatever" look just enraged her more.  
  
"Fuck you Steven" and Jackie lifted her beer and poured it over his head. It soaked his head, ran over down his faces and shirt with some getting on his pants.  
  
"What the hell-" as he jumped up. "JACKIE!!" But Jackie was already out of the room and running towards hers.  
  
"FUCK YOU STEVEN!!" She said again before entering her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Back in the room everyone was in hysterics. Kelso was laughing so hard he fell off the bed, while Fez and Donna had tears running down the side of their faces.  
  
"Hyde, you are the dumbest man alive." Eric said as Hyde walked cursing into the bathroom. "What where you thinking about, man? Insulting her cheerleading? It's like poking a bear with a stick, your gonna get hurt. That, man, that's just incredibly stupid. What are you thinking?"  
  
Steven sighed and looked into the mirror. He was soaked with beer. He kind of admired her for it. Have to give Jackie credit; she never hesitates to express what she's feeling.  
  
"Look, Foreman, it's easier if she's mad at me. I'll apologize but not tonight. Tomorrow will be soon enough."  
  
"If you think so but Jackie seems just as likely to kill you tomorrow as she is tonight" Eric said as he left the bathroom.  
  
Steven sighed and looked into the mirror. What a wreck. Obviously his brilliant idea wasn't so brilliant. She was really pissed; almost as pissed as when he had cheated on her but not quite. The problem was Steven wanted nothing more then to make love with Jackie and he knew she wanted it too. He didn't think he could stop anymore. Steven knew he could not sleep with her and not make hot, sweaty love to her.  
  
He would make up with her tomorrow then . . . then he didn't know what he would do. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next morning Jackie ate breakfast before meeting Joanne, who was driving her to the cheerleading practice. She thought about last night and how mad she continued to be at Steven. Donna had come by to talk but Jackie afterwards but she left when all Jackie did was take her anger out on her. Jackie had gone to bed and lay there until about 2 am. She had kept waiting for Steven to show up and apologize or something. He didn't.  
  
Joanne had offered to drive Jackie during the week before coming down. Joanne had become like a big sister for Jackie who was there when Jackie needed someone but never demanding. Living with Bob and Joanne was like being in a real family as they ate supper together and Joanne was pretty insistent on having Sunday dinner together. Jackie had spent more time with them in 2 months then with either of her parents in 2 years and they showed more interest. Both had come to her first cheerleading performance once she started back and had taken her for dinner afterwards; like parents would. It was really nice.  
  
"Good morning Jackie" Joanne walked up to the table where Jackie was finishing her breakfast. "Ready to go?"  
  
"You're not going to eat anything?"  
  
"No, Bob and I are going to go out for breakfast buffet after I drop you off. He's upstairs getting ready."  
  
"Let's go then" the two walked out of the hotel together talking about supper the night before and got in the car. After driving for a few minutes, Jackie spoke. "Joanne, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, anything but no guarantee you'll like my answer."  
  
"Do you think cheerleading is dumb?" Joanne glanced at Jackie before answering.  
  
"Personally, Jackie, I don't like cheerleading but that doesn't really matter because YOU do. You told me you like it because it combines dancing, gymnastics plus popularity. If it is what you want and makes you happy then it doesn't matter what anyone says."  
  
"Really, you think so? After all I am the most important person, aren't I?"  
  
"You bet, Jackie," Joanne said with a smile and they drove the rest in silence. Arriving, Jackie jumped out of the car and turned to thank Joanne for the ride. "What time will you be done at?"  
  
"Practice is suppose to be about 2 hours then Melissa's sister is going to show me the frat she belongs too then we're going for lunch. I would think by 2 or so."  
  
"Okay, when you're done just call and either Bob or I will come get you. Most likely me as Bob and Donna are doing some father/daughter bonding." On impulse Jackie leaned a cross the car and hugged Joanne. "Thanks Joanne." Then she was off across the lot to the practice. Still mad but not willing to let it ruin her day.  
  
**************  
  
Steven groaned loudly. His head wouldn't stop throbbing and someone was talking very, very loudly. "I need candy" he heard Fez say.  
  
"Fez shut up," Steven grated. "Shouldn't you be passed out somewhere?" Steven slowly got out of bed. He groaned again. He hadn't gotten that drunk in a while. Not since Jackie had dumped him and he had gone on a 3 day binge.  
  
"So, Hyde," Kelso asked "how's your head?" "Fuck off Kelso. Why are you all happy happy? You drank just as much as I did last night?" Steven felt the top of his head, still sticky from the beer. Ugh. He had to go talk to Jackie. . . but not until his head stopped pounding. Groaning, he fell backward onto the bed. Definitely too much beer and weed.  
  
Two hours later, Steven was downstairs and feeling better, at least physically. Having showered and eaten his head wasn't pounding anymore and he could function. He had gone looking for Jackie but Joanne had said she would not be back until probably 2 or so. Steven waited in the lobby for Jackie to come back but by 5 o'clock she wasn't back and he was getting frustrated. Getting up, Steven walked backed to his room frustrated. Where the hell is she?  
  
From 5pm on, Steven knocked on Jackie's door every half hour. The rest of the gang went out for drinks at 9 pm but not Steven. He knocked on Jackie's door, 4 doors down from his, every half hour like clock work. By 11:30, he was furious and ready to murder. Someone was going to get shit.  
  
At 12, Steven went down to knock on Jackie's door. Again. This time after he knocked he could hear movement. Finally, she was home. The door opened. "Where the hell have you been?" Steven asked, "I have been waiting for you all afternoon."  
  
"Hello Steven," Jackie said coolly. "Why is that any business of yours?" She was not going to be nice about this. He had trashed her dreams with very little regard and he wasn't getting off that easily.  
  
"My business? I'm your boyfriend and you have been gone all day without anyone knowing where you were. You didn't even call me or have Joanne come tell me or, or. ."  
  
"Why Steven? Were you worried about me? Poor little immature me or are you looking to trash my dreams some more? Should I get some of my immature cheerleader friends so you can trash them too?" Jackie crossed her arms and stared at Steven. She didn't move to let him into the room or in anyway invite him in.  
  
"Listen, about last night, I'm really sorry and-"  
  
"And what Steven? What? You feel like making out and decided to apologize or did you think of something else of mine you want to insult?"  
  
"Jackie, I want to explain why I say what I said. I wanted to make you mad- "  
  
"Steven no one wants to make me made. Even you. Even Micheal never really intentionally wanted to make me mad. He just couldn't keep his pants up. You, you are suppose to be better then that."  
  
"Jackie don't ever compare me to Kelso. I am NOT in anyway Kelso." Now he was getting mad. "I want to explain and you are going to listen to me. Now let me in so we can talk and I'll explain." He looked down at her and added, "Please." Jackie looked at Steven for a few minutes then moved aside so he could enter the room. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 They stood in silence inside Jackie's room, her leaning against the bureau, him leaning against the wall. Jackie raised her eyebrows at Steven, not speaking. Okay, Steven thought, this isn't going to be easy.  
  
"Last night Jackie, I wanted you mad at me but I had a reason." Silence. "We've been sleeping together for over 2 months now and I know you want to do more."  
  
"You don't?" Jackie asked sarcastically.  
  
"No I do but, see, you don't know everything and-"  
  
"Know what? What do I need to know? We've been dating for over a year and if I remember correctly you were trying to get me to have sex with you. Yeah, I remember that" Jackie said to the look on his expression. "What, you suddenly don't want me?"  
  
"No, Jackie. Okay let me talk without you interrupting. Hey why didn't tell me you remembered that?" He looked at her taking a deep breathe before continuing, "Listen, before the accident you and I weren't together. We had broken up cause . . . because . . ." He couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to go through it again; he wanted to just continue on as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Steven, why wouldn't we be together? What happened?" Now Jackie was worried. What if he didn't love her anymore? What if this had all been due to him feeling sorry for her? No, that couldn't be. She knew he loved her, he may not have said it but she knew, "You love me" Not realizing she had spoken that thought aloud.  
  
"Jackie, I do love you. You have to believe me. What happened was a huge misunderstanding and then you wanted a summer to figure everything out. To not make a choice between me and Kelso but just spend your summer tanning. I respected that and stayed away but I never stopped loving you or wanting to be with you." Steven stopped and looked at her. He hadn't really been looking at her but at the top of her head. Now he looked directly in her eyes before saying more forcibly "I love you. Only you." God that sounded weird coming out of his mouth. He hadn't ever said it to anyone before except Jackie and the last time he said it, her response was "I don't love you" That hadn't encouraged him to say it again.  
  
"I knew you loved me!!!!" She smiled up at him. That big smile when he said or did something which pleased her. Jackie felt her heart pound harder in her chest. He did love her!! She stared at him, he had finally said it. He loved her. Nothing else mattered. Maybe they hadn't been together but that was then and this was now. She wanted to be with Steven and he wanted to be with her. "I don't care Steven, about what happened before. Or why. Or how. I care about now and now we both want to be together. That's all that matters."  
  
"But, I haven't told you everythi-" She stepped across the room to stand right in front of him.  
  
"Shh," putting her finger on his lips, "It doesn't matter. What matters is now and here. And now and here we want to be together. To prove our love." Jackie stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. Long and deep, at first Steven stood there not really believing what was happening.  
  
She still wanted to be with him? He hadn't even told her the whole story; he should stop her and tell her the whole story. He would right after this kiss. His arms some how were around her body and lifting her up. God, she felt good. Her arms wrapped around his neck and deepened the kiss. They stood there, just kissing until Jackie pulled her head back.  
  
"Steven, I don't care what happened before," she whispered, "I want to be with you. Please." She looked up at him with love in her eyes and he was lost. If he only got one night then it was better then nothing. He put her down then walked over to the bed with her behind him holding his hand. He turned. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," pushing him down on the bed with her on top. "I love you Steven."  
  
"I love you Jackie" he said as they began kissing again.  
  
************  
  
Author's Note: Okay, next chapter is R rated. Just to warn everyone. 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Before I wrote this I surfed around and read some other R rated stuff. This seems to fit but if it doesn't please let me know and I'll change it.  
  
Chapter 11 She lay on top of him, her arms resting on either side of his head, nipping at his lower lip then sucking on it, Steven moaned. He needed her. His hands reached up under her shirt, feeling her soft skin. Jackie tugged at the bottom of his shirt, wanting to feel skin on skin. He sat up and she pulled the shirt over his head then dropping it to the floor, running her hands gently down his chest desire for him cursing through her body. He reached down and pulled her shirt off to reveal the blue silk bra underneath as he sucked in a breathe. They stared at each other for a minute before he pulled her to him and rolled them over, so he was on top.  
  
Jackie had never felt this way before. "Are you sure, Jackie," he asked looking into her eyes. She nodded, pulling his head down to hers. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Their mouths met in a hard demanding kiss; demanding everything from each other and giving. Steven's mouth moved down her throat as she arched her back he reached down and undid her bra. Tonight was for her, he was going to show her everything he felt but couldn't say. She felt him move lower toward her breast then take the nipple into his mouth. She moaned his name, her fingers tightening in his hair.  
  
After a few moments Steven lifted his head and looked at her with her eyes closed, she opened them and looked at him with a smile. They kissed again and she reached down to undue the top of his jeans. "Whoa, what's the rush?"  
  
Jackie looked at him surprised. Her only experience was with Michael and they had a certain pattern they followed and she had assumed everyone followed it. A little fooling around then clothes off then sex. "We have all night, baby. Trust me." Steven smiled at her moving her hand. She sighed; something else that was different with Steven.  
  
He gently kissed her again, his tongue gently dually with hers but never dominating. He moved down her body to her neck and that special spot he had found when they were making out over the summer where if he gently bite base of her neck she would moan just like that, he smiled as she moaned his name. The heat in her body increase and her nails scratched her back. He moved down to her breasts again. They were small, perfect and just for him. Jackie felt his mouth close over her nipple and moaned, it was so perfect. What he made her feel was perfect. He moved further down her body "Steven what are you doing?" She tensed as he undid her pants and pushed them down, his mouth following them down. She squirmed.  
  
"Jackie trust me." He looked up at her and she lay still, waiting for what she wasn't sure. The sensations that came next surprised and shocked her. It felt like someone had shot lightening through her body and she tensed and arched, his hands holding her hips still. It was overpowering, the sensations. "Oh, god Steven," she moaned. He knew what was coming and he was sure Kelso had never done this for her. Even if he had it didn't matter because this was for Jackie and him. There were no ghosts in the room. Her body went taunt and she cried out his name as the sensations crashed around her body and through her mind.  
  
Steven slowly moved up her body, kissing and gently touching as he went. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to be inside her. Now. Face to face now, they looked at each other and he moved to enter her. Oh god, he didn't have a condom. He pulled back.  
  
"Jackie, I don't have a condom," his head fell forward to rest above her shoulder. What a dumbass thing to do. He was finally were he had dreamed of and he didn't have a condom and he couldn't continue without one. He couldn't risk something happening when everything still wasn't sorted out. "I do," she quietly into his ear, he lifted his head and looked at her. "Really?" She pushed him off and walked over to her suitcase while he watched. God, she was beautiful with her long dark hair loose about her back and her small body. She was perfection and for now she was his. Jackie turned around and smiled triumphantly at Steven with the condom in the air as she walked back to the bed.  
  
"Here you go," she smiled and ripped the package open. Jackie sat on the bed and reached down to put the condom on him. It was the first time she had directly looked and felt him. She had before but this was different, this time they were going to finish what they started not just tease each other. Steven quick inhale of breathe while she put it on told her the effect she was having on him. As soon as it was on he grabbed her and pushed her back on the bed.  
  
"So back to business" he waggled his eyebrows at her as he settled between her thighs.  
  
"Whatever," she said with a smile and gasped as he slowly entered her. "Steven"  
  
"Oh baby," she was tight around him and he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her in anyway. Slow and easy, he reminded himself as he wanted to be anything but slow and easy. It felt like coming home. Jackie moaned underneath him and he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He slowly began to move inside of her.  
  
Jackie had never experienced anything like this before, he felt amazing in her. He was going to drive her out of her mind as he moved within her. He started to moan and the world fell away to just the two of them and what they were creating. Her arms tightened around his neck as she felt the crashing sensation began; this was what her books had meant. Steven's hand brushed her face "Baby look at me"  
  
"Hmm," wanting to keep her eyes close and enjoy. "Jackie, I want to look at you when this happens." She opened her eyes to look directly into Steven who was watching her intently. The expression on her face was one of wonderment and pleasure which he enjoyed but right now he wanted to look at her when it happened for both of them. He couldn't wait much longer.  
  
"I love you Jackie" he said as he pushed into her and felt her convulse around him. That was when he let himself go. Over the top and into her.  
  
"I love you Steven," Jackie sighed.  
  
"I love you Jackie," as his release prevented him from speaking again.  
  
**************  
  
Afterwards, they lay in each others arms moist from the love making and breathing hard in a spoon position. Jackie spoke first "Are you okay?" Steven didn't answer but tightened his arms around her. "Steven?"  
  
"You want to talk now Jackie?" Steven asked. "You were much quieter when we were making love."  
  
"Steven!!!" as she swatted at his hand but smiled. "It's never been like that before. I've never- never . . . " Jackie had always enjoyed sex before but never like this and she hadn't understood why Donna and Eric did it like rabbits. Now she did. This was how it was suppose to be. "That was amazing"  
  
"Jackie, that is how it is suppose to be. With us. Nothing compares, in anyway."  
  
"So, what do we go now?"  
  
"Well, usually this when I go home-"  
  
"Steven, how can you even say that?"  
  
"Baby I'm kidding. I'm not going anywhere. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, feeling your body pressed against mine and wake up together in the morning. Maybe do it again?" He blew on her ear.  
  
"You know, you can be really romantic when you want to be." Jackie said turning over to look at him. "Like when you gave me the shirt or when-" He kissed her to shut her up. "If you tell anyone I'll have to kill you." She settled on his shoulder, Steven wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"Good night Jackie"  
  
"Good night Steven" They slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.  
  
************ Jackie woke first, still with her head on his chest. Lifting her head she smiled down at him still sleeping and decided to wake him up. Jackie gently kissed his lips then moved down his body. She had never done what she was going to do. With Michael it had never crossed her mind but with Steven it did. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given her.  
  
A few moments later, Steven woke moaning. Why am I waking up from this dream he thought. Then the memories of last down came back to him and realized what was happening. "Jackie," he moaned his fingers tangling in her hair.  
  
"Good morning" she said smiling up at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He knew what she was doing and, God, what a way to wake up. If she didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to help himself.  
  
"I'm waking you up," then went back to what she had been doing. The feel of her mouth and hands was driving him over the edge. After a few more moments when he couldn't stand it any longer he pulled her up on top of him. "Got anymore condoms" he growled before kissing her hard. She giggled and nodded jumping off the bed to retrieve them, a whole handful.  
  
"Wunna see how many we can use?" She asked before he pulled her back down on him. "At least 2 or 3 more, I promise" he smiled at her then proceeded to make good on his word. 


	12. author's note, Please read

If there is no Chapter 11 posted then it means it was too explicit, which means I will be changing the story a bit but I can email the original Chapter 11 to anyone who asks. Personally, I think it's pretty good but I'm not sure if it will be posted. I'm going to try and post on some of the other Jackie/Hyde sites which I will post with Chapter 12. Thanks Piper 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "Where's Hyde?" Fez asked. "He didn't come back to the room last night." The gang, minus Jackie and Steven, were sitting around in the boys' room after lunch.  
  
"No, how about Jackie" Donna asked.  
  
"Haven't seen her at all," Eric said.  
  
"Well, I bet I know where they are" Fez said with a smile. "I think they are doing it." They all looked at him. Eric and Donna agreed but not Kelso.  
  
"Listen, Fez, they are not doing it. Jackie will remember what Hyde did and then she is going to come running back to me. Like she did before," he smiled around at the group.  
  
"Man, do you live on Gilligan's Island? 'Cause I think he's smarter then you." Eric said. "Jackie didn't come running back to you last summer. She tanned remember. Bigger point is when she woke up she asked for HYDE man. Not you. I don't understand how you scored better on the SATS then I did."  
  
"Listen I love Jackie" Kelso said in his defense "and she's going to come back to me. Just you watch. I'll outsmart Hyde."  
  
"Kelso, you are the king of stupid," Donna rolled her eyes. "You couldn't outsmart Fez."  
  
"Kelso, you were a man whore when you had Jackie, and yes, you are man pretty but you will lose to Hyde. He's the king of the castle you know." Fez smiled at Kelso. "Plus you can't keep your pants up; you have needs to do it with as may girls as you can. Just like me and my needs. Though those needs drove Nina away but I am better without her. She was just a way to lose my virginity and get better at doing it."  
  
"Oka-a-y, that's enough about anyone's needs," Eric said. Just then Jackie and Steven walked in, holding hands and whispering to each other. "Well, speak of the devil and her boyfriend. Where have you guys been anyway?"  
  
"None of your damn business Foreman," Hyde responded as Zen-like as possible. He and Jackie had spent the morning making love, talking, sleeping, ordering room service and just enjoying the new aspect of their relationship. Like showering together, he tried not to smile, definitely had to do that again soon.  
  
"So what's the plan for tonight guys?" Jackie asked leaning against Steven who was leaning against the wall with his arm around her shoulder. "What's up with dinner?"  
  
"Well," Eric said, "had either of you been at breakfast, or lunch for that matter, you would know we are to all meet in the lobby at 6pm to go for dinner at some restaurant. It is nice dress and best behavior."  
  
"6 o'clock!!" Jackie moved away from Steven, "It's already 3 and I haven't done my hair or anything. I don't know if that's enough time. I have to go." She turned and kissed Steven gently, "I'll meet you downstairs at 6, okay?"  
  
"Nah, I'll meet you at your room just before," Steven replied as he bended to kiss her goodbye. "I love you," he quietly whispered in her ear so no one else could hear and she smiled up at him. "C'mon, Donna, I need help deciding what to wear"  
  
"Sure, Jackie" the two girls walked out of the room together chatting.  
  
"So, Hyde," Eric asked, "Where have you been all day??" Steven sat down in the chair vacated by Donna and said nothing.  
  
"Yeah, Hyde, what have you been doing all day," Kelso asked suspiciously. Steven looked at Kelso saying nothing. He was not going to let that immature dill hole ruin his perfect day.  
  
"Really none of your business Kelso," Steven answered.  
  
"If it has to do with Jackie it's my business, after all, I love her."  
  
"Kelso-" Eric said  
  
"Listen, man" Steven said between clenched teeth, "Jackie and I are together. Completely together and you are not a part of it. Got me?"  
  
"No, I don't 'got you.' What I got is that I haven't spent anytime with Jackie in the last 2 months because she's always with you and the only reason she's always with you is because she doesn't know you slept with that nurse. If she knew then-"  
  
"Listen closely Kelso because I'm only going to say this once. Jackie and I are together and what happens between us is none of your business. If you shoot off your big fucking mouth I'm going to make you not so man pretty with a few missing teeth. Got me?" With that Steven got up and walked out of the room, smacking Kelso on the head as he passed. "Dillhole."  
  
"Can you believe he said that to me? Can you? Why would anyone want to make me less pretty?" Kelso looked at Eric and Fez.  
  
"Kelso, you are the king of Stupid. If you keep this up the least of your problems will be being less man pretty but why you don't have any friends left." With that Eric got up and followed Steven out of the room. "I agree," said Fez following Eric.  
  
Kelso sat in the room and wondered how the hell he ended up by himself when Hyde was the girlfriend stealing jerk. Jackie would come back to him then they would all see how much better he was then Hyde.  
  
************  
  
"So" Donna asked, sitting on the bed in Jackie's room. "Where were you and Hyde all morning and afternoon?"  
  
"Oh, Donna it was amazing, we made love last night and most of this morning. On the bed, in the shower . . ." Jackie sighed as she thought about it. It had been great. They had talked about what each of them were going to do next year, how happy they made each other and (Jackie's favorite part) Steven had told her more that he loved her.  
  
"On THIS bed?? Ewww," Donna said as she quickly jumped off.  
  
"Yeah, he apologized about making me mad then he told me he loved me!! Isn't that great!! I knew he did but he finally said it and not once but a bunch of times."  
  
"Well, Jackie, I'm happy for you and Hyde. As creepy and weird as it is you seem to make each other happy. Maybe hell has frozen over." Jackie continued telling Donna about what happened the night before but she wasn't really listening. Though she was happy for the couple, she wondered if or what Hyde had told Jackie She wasn't going to say anything but she hoped it didn't come back to bite him in the ass.  
  
"Donna, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, of course. So what are you going to wear tonight?" Donna asked changing the subject. It seemed safer that way.  
  
********** "So, Hyde, what happened last night?" Eric asked as they sat down in the bar in the hotel.  
  
"Foreman, I'm not discussing this." Steven said. "I was with Jackie."  
  
"So, I'm guessing Fez was right and you guys were doing it?"  
  
"It's not doing it Foreman, it was," he stopped. He wasn't going to become the sentimental whipped boyfriend that Foreman was.  
  
"Was it making love?" Steven grunted in response. "Okay, then you and Jackie have taken that big step in your relationship. Now did you use protection? Should I explain it to you"  
  
"Drop dead."  
  
"Listen, Hyde, seriously, what did you tell Jackie? Did you tell her everything?"  
  
Steven took a breathe. Yeah, that. He still felt bad about not telling her. She may not want to know but she had a right too. "She knows we were broken up but she didn't want to know the rest. I didn't tell her."  
  
"Oh man." Eric took a drink of his beer. "I love being in university and drinking beer in the middle of the afternoon and Red can't kill me 'cause I don't live with him anymore. You know you have to tell her eventually or she'll remember then that will be worse Hyde."  
  
"Yeah I know." Steven took a drink of his beer. "It would be okay if she never remembered though."  
  
"Yeah, it would be okay if Red decided he loved me even though I'm a dumbass and don't play sports. Both seem unlikely." The two continued to drink their beer in silence, both wondering what would happen next. 


	14. Author's note 2

Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks to everyone who asked for the unedited version of Ch. 11 but that was the smut. I wasn't too sure how far to go or what FF would post. I really appreciate everyone who wanted the other version and I have another story that I will be post elsewhere that is definitely NC-17. Chapter 13 will up soon. Thanks again. 


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The knock on her door came at 5:30pm. She opened it to Steven and smiled. He was early which worked perfectly with her plans. "Hey Steven, you're early."  
  
"Hey Babe," he leaned down to give her a quick kiss as he walked in. "I figured otherwise you would still be getting ready at 6, so if I'm here now then maybe we can be on time." Before he could walk into the room, Jackie shut the door and pulled him towards her.  
  
"Yeah, we've got lots of time" pulling his head down to hers. She had planned this about 15 minutes ago if he showed up early and even maybe if he didn't. Her hands roamed underneath his button down shirt and towards his pants.  
  
"Whoa, Jackie. What's going on-" before he could finish she was kissing him again. His arms wrapped around her without thought, pushing her against the wall. They traveled of their own free will down her side and underneath the brown skirt she wore. Feeling the soft skin as they moved upwards and "Hey you aren't wearing anything under-"  
  
"Steven, can't you ever shut your pie hole?" she asked with a grin, kissing him again as her hands undid his pants. "C'mon, figure it out." He looked at her blankly for a minute then smiled. His pants came undone in her fingers but he wasn't sure how and he was rock hard wanting her.  
  
"You want to play, we'll play," he said with a grin as a condom appeared in her hand. Where she had gotten that from he wondered, her fingers working to cover him then there was no more thinking. He lifted her up, lowering her slowly until they were joined with her legs wrapped around his waist, both panting hard. She moaned then was silent. It was strange but nice how Jackie went all quiet when they made love. He thought she would have been really loud but apparently this was the best way to shut her up. He loved leaving her speechless.  
  
She felt him move inside her and her head fell back against the wall. "Steven" She couldn't imagine wanting anything as badly as she wanted this. He pushed into her with his arms braced against the wall, her legs and arms wrapped around him. The two of them could feel it coming and -  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Hey guys, c'mon we're going to be late," Eric called through the door, knocking again.  
  
"Shh," Steven breathed into her ear. Moving slowly. More knocking and Jackie thought she was going to explode from the pleasure.  
  
"Eric," Donna's voice now, "Obviously they aren't there. Maybe they are already downstairs."  
  
"But Jackie's never on time for anything-" they could hear Eric's voice grow distant. Steven started to move more forcibility again, not being able to stop himself. Jackie moaned and tightened her grip on him. Then the world exploded inside her and she couldn't think about any of it. He felt her go right before him and he stopped holding back. The pleasure overtook him and he found his release.  
  
They both stayed in like that for a few minutes, Jackie wrapped around Steven with hime inside her. Both breathing hard. "I never would have guessed you were like this," Steven said as the slowly parted. She smiled at him. "I told you a woman has to be a cook in the kitchen, maid in the house and slut in bed. I still plan to hire a cook and maid."  
  
"Yeah, but Jackie-" she kissed him quickly and Steven changed the topic. "I have noticed that making love to you is a sure way to get you to shut up though as you don't say much but moan my name. Which I think is great by the way. Wish I'd known that 3 years ago. Think of how much more peaceful it would have been." He grinned his evil grin at her. She stuck out her tongue at him while fixing her skirt and putting on some underwear.  
  
"C'mon we're going to be late." They walked out the door together holding hands. All was right in Jackie's world. Steven loved her, they had made amazing love and nothing could separate them now. They walked to meet the group together, never letting go of the other's hand.  
  
************  
  
The restaurant Kitty had picked was nice and homey. Like being at home without the cooking, Kitty said. They had all ordered a drink, sitting at a big round table. Jackie was sitting beside Steven with Kelso on her other side. She really didn't want him there but he sat down before she could get Donna to sit. They had all eaten or were just finishing their meals, talking amongst themselves. This was nice. Steven smiled at her and squeezed her knee, all night his arm was around her shoulders or on her leg. They were always touching each other, it was so nice. They hadn't been in a big group like this since her and Steven broke up after he slept with the nurse. But now, they were all happy together and after last night, she couldn't wait to do--. Wait where had that come from?  
  
Steven had slept with the nurse.  
  
That was why she had broken up with him.  
  
Oh god. That was why they had broken up. He had been lying to her since she had woken up. They had ALL lied to her.  
  
Jackie looked around the table at the group of them, her body tightening. Was this some sort of big joke? Laugh at the poor high school kid, the poor girl whose parents had deserted her? Were they all laughing at her behind her back? She looked at Steven; he was talking to Eric and laughing. How could she believe what he said last night? What if he was just humoring her? Oh god, what was she going to do? These were the people who she trusted and they had betrayed that trust.  
  
"You lied," she said looking at Steven.  
  
"What did you say?" Steven asked smiling at her.  
  
"You lied to me," she said louder. "You all lied to me." She pushed back her chair and looked around the table. "You all lied to me. How could you?" Everyone was staring at her in shock not saying anything except to start looking guilty. Every single one of them.  
  
"Jackie," Steven pleaded grabbing her arm, "Listen-"  
  
"Don't. Don't touch me," she growled, "How could you? Especially you, after everything, after last night. You said you loved me but how can I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" Steven dropped her arm like it was on fire. He deserved that. She turned and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
"Jackie-" he stood up, knocking over his chair to follow her. Kitty had already beaten him to it.  
  
"Steven, stay here. I'll go talk to her. It was my decision; she should blame the right person." Kitty followed Jackie out of the restaurant while Steven watched anxiously. What was he going to do? She was, rightly so, mad at him and how could he convince her he hadn't lied. How could she even think he lied? Wasn't today proof of the way he felt? Had she forgotten it all so quickly?  
  
"So, Jackie remembered?" Kelso gloated, "I guess she'll be running back to me now. Good looks always win."  
  
"Shut up, kettle head," Red said, silence came down on the table as they all looked at each other and Steven just looked destroyed, Donna thought.  
  
Jackie was standing in the parking lot when Kitty caught up with her. "Honey, wait," she called out. Jackie heard her but she didn't really process it. They lied to her for over 2 months, she had been living a lie.  
  
"Honey, wait," Kitty said putting her hand on Jackie's shoulder, "I want to tell you why-"  
  
"Why what, Mrs. Forman, why you all lied to me? How you have all been talking and laughing at me behind my back? Oh poor little Jackie, she lost her memory, her mother the whore is off laying on her back again and her dad is in jail. Let's just keep the truth from her and hey, get a good laugh at the same time. Did you all laugh when I fell back in love with Steven?" Now Jackie had tears coming down her face and she could barely breathe through the sobs.  
  
"Jackie, you have to understand what happened. We were all so scared and you hadn't woken up then when you did you wanted Steven. Then you didn't remember anything about what happened. I was the one who made the decision not to tell you about what happened and gave Steven no choice." Jackie was silent. "I saw you both over the summer. You were miserable between the two of you; you gave Eric a run for his money when Donna dumped him."  
  
"Technically, he dumped Donna," Jackie interrupted her but fell silent when Kitty glanced at her.  
  
"Anyway, I made the decision Jackie. If you're mad at anyone be mad at me. I didn't give anyone a choice not even Steven. Then you were both so happy, I didn't see the point of telling you. What good would that have done" Kitty laughed her nervous laugh.  
  
" I need to think" was all Jackie said and walked away from Kitty.  
  
"But Jackie, how will you get home?"  
  
"Don't worry; I'll get a cab back to the hotel. I really don't think I need anymore help from you." With that Jackie left, Kitty staring after her. "Be careful Honey" she called as Jackie got into a cab.  
  
***************  
  
"Where's Jackie" Steven asked Kitty as she came back into the hotel. He was frantic when the two hadn't come back in together.  
  
"She's gone. Back to the hotel I presume," Kitty said. "Did you pay the bill, Red?" He nodded. "Good, let's go. This evening has officially become the worst ever. Only thing we need now is for Lorrie to show up pregnant."  
  
"Now let's not get crazy," Red said patting her shoulder. "Steven-" he turned but Steven was already gone.  
  
Steven got into his car and sat before pounding on the steering wheel. "Goddamn, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!" He yelled to himself. Why, why had this happened again? He had thought that one night would be enough but it wasn't, a life time wouldn't be enough. He had to talk to Jackie. Breathing deeply, he drove out of the parking lot. Not sure how to rescue his life. 


	16. CHapter 14

Sorry about the wait guys, real life intruded!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Jackie sat on her bed crying. She didn't know why she was so upset. She was used to being disappointed by the people she loved. Her mom, her dad, Michael and the most disappointing, Steven, they had all disappointed, lied or deserted her in someway. Why did she have such bad taste? She couldn't chose her parents but she could her friends and boyfriends and look where that got her. The problem was she didn't have any answers just more questions. She looked up at the knocking on her door but decided to ignore it. More knocking.  
  
"C'mon Jackie, I know your in there," Steven called through the door. "The guy at the front saw you come in." He knocked louder this time.  
  
"Go away Steven," she called back. "I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Jackie you either let me in or I'm going to have Red go get a key and let me in. We can do this the hard way or the not so hard way." Steven leaned his head against the door. He didn't really know if Red could do that but it sounded good. He heard Jackie walk towards the door then it slowly, not very wide and not asking him in.  
  
"What do you want Steven," Jackie asked "More lies you want to tell me?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about this, about us"  
  
"I don't think so, Steven, we don't have anything to talk about."  
  
"Yes, we do." Steven looked down the hallway where everyone was getting off the elevator. The whole group walked towards them, trying not to listen but listening all the way. Jackie could tell they were listening because that's what they did-eavesdrop and lie and just generally be evil. Jackie knew she was getting off on a tangent but, damn, she was pissed.  
  
"We can either continue this conversation here or in your room. It's your choice." She glared at him as he spoke.  
  
"Fine" and she stepped aside to let him into the room. He stepped into the room feeling relief; he truly hadn't believed Jackie would let him in. He figured she would slam the door in his face and she hadn't. Not that she had really invited him in but . . . it was a start.  
  
She wasn't really sure why she hadn't slammed the door in his face. Part of her didn't want to have anything to do with him but the other part wanted him to hold her and tell her it was all okay and this was a really bad dream. Like before when he had cheated on her, it was the same then. She had still loved him but was so, so disappointed and she couldn't forgive him. Even when she wanted to do it more then anything in the world. Like at the hospital after the water tower accident scared that something that Steven had been hurt or worse and he had confronted her on it she had denied it then caved but she hadn't wanted too. She had been unable to forgive him even when he asked.  
  
Inside the room the two stared at each other. Jackie didn't say anything to Steven, just stared at him. Okay then, Steven thought looking at her leaning against the wall, the same wall that earlier they had--. He had to stop or he wouldn't be able to get through this without grabbing her.  
  
"Jackie, I didn't lie to you about anything, I just didn't tell you. It's more of an omission." Jackie looked at him skeptically. "What I mean, and I'm putting very badly, is I didn't lie about loving you Jackie. I do love you and I haven't ever stopped loving you. Look, I know you're mad and I accept that. You have a right to be mad but you aren't going to scare me off by being mad. I'm not leaving."  
  
"Steven, you lied to me. Again. How can I trust you when you've broken that trust twice now? If you really trusted what I feel for you, you wouldn't have lied to me. It's not complicated, even for you."  
  
"That's shit Jackie. Remember how it was before, you didn't want me. You wanted to fucking tan for the summer Jackie. God, you woke up and wanted me again. There were no maybes or tanning or Kelso or anything. You wanted me. It was like a gift from some weird upper deity, pick one I don't care, and I couldn't pass it up. Would you have pasted it up or destroyed it?" Steven had thought about that on his way over. He had lost Jackie once and he wasn't going to let it happen again. "You know you can trust me, I love you. How can you doubt it in anyway after last night, this morning and before dinner? You're mad, I get that, but we are not breaking up again." He stopped and stared at her, had he gotten through as all? What was going through her head?  
  
"Steven I don't see how this really matters." Jackie still hurt, he and everyone had lied to her. People just kept lying and deserting her, she was so sick and tired of it. After this she was never going to let herself get hurt again. No matter what. "I can't trust you or anyone. I'm so tired of not being able to trust people and the people I thought I could trust destroy it. My parents were to be expected, my dad bought me things and my mom, well, she's just whacked. But you and the others were suppose to be different and-and you're not" Jackie felt tears welling up in her eyes and she looked away from Steven.  
  
"Oh, baby," he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her before she could say anything. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered in her ear as the tears came. For a few moments they didn't move with, his arms wrapped around her pulling her into his shoulder.  
  
"No, no," Jackie said pushing him away. "This is what got me into trouble, depending on you. I can't. I can't." She trailed off pushing him away from her. They stared at each other in silence then a look passed over Steven's face, like he had made a decision.  
  
"Jackie, I get that your mad. I would be pissed too but I'm not going to let this end our relationship. Do you want to let this go?" He crushed her to him, kissing her with everything he had. Love. Need. Trust. Commitment. Love. He had to make her understand. "Do you want to give this up? What we have? Remember when I was inside you and the way it felt, how perfectly we fit. I'm not giving that up." He whispered in her ear, feeling the shivers run down her back. "I'm giving you a week."  
  
"A week?"  
  
"Yeah, you can be as mad as you want at me for a week. I won't come over or bother you or anything, just leave you alone but at the end of the week all bets are off. At the end I'm going to do everything in my power to show you how important this is. That you can trust me How important."  
  
"Steven, you can't make me do anything." Jackie put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You can't make me trust you."  
  
"Yeah, I can and I will." He released her and walked to the door. Steven turned to look at her, she was staring at him looking confused and he wanted to make it all better but he couldn't. "I love you Jackie" then he walked out the door and to his room. Steven leaned his head against his door, breathing deeply, trying to calm down his heart. He couldn't believe he had just said all that to Jackie. He kept waiting for her to say something.  
  
Like good to know.  
  
By far, Steven thought with a smile, the most annoying phrase to ever- especially when thrown back at him by Jackie. What was he going to do now? Was she ever going to NOT going to be mad at him? And what was he going to do in one week to convince her?  
  
*************  
  
Jackie stared at the closed door. One week? She was suppose to get over being mad at him in one week? Was the dope he had been smoking lately gone bad? She turned back into the room, muttering to herself then stopped. She couldn't sleep in that bed, not the one where they had-all last night, this morning then tonight. She couldn't get back into that bed. Where the hell was she going to sleep?  
  
Jackie sat down on the bed, feeling the sadness overwhelm her again. What was she going to do without him? 


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Thursday Night Jackie paced the driveway outside her parents' old house, they still owned it but no one lived there now. She had just gone for a walk ending up here but not really sure why. Ahh, screw it she was going back home. Home-now Donna's was home and Donna's room was her room even if it had the ugly Led Zeplin posters. Ten minutes later she was back at her other home, trying to walk by the Foreman's house without anyone seeing or trying to talk to her.  
  
"Hey, Loud one" Jackie heard Red call to her. Great, just great, now she had to talk Red and listen to him, this sucked.  
  
"Hi Mr. Foreman," politely as she kept walking towards Donna's driveway.  
  
"So, you're still mad huh? About the whole lying thing?" Red asked casually as he leaned on the hood of his corvette. Steven had been moping around the house all week, he hadn't come home on Tuesday night and Red didn't ask where he was. From the looks of him Wednesday morning, Red hadn't wanted to know.  
  
"Mr. Foreman, you all lied to me. A lot. About important things." Jackie tried to explain. "Plus it's none of your business if I don't talk to anyone, aren't you always telling me to shut up?"  
  
"Since when do you listen to me?" Red asked. He felt bad for Jackie but not too bad. There were worse things in life then having a group of people who loved you so much they would do anything for you. "So when are you going to talk to Steven?"  
  
"I'm not; I'm tired of being lied too."  
  
"So why are you taking to me?" Red asked. "People lied to you Jackie but they did it because it was the best thing to do. If you are expecting that no one will ever lie to you again if you avoid the people who do then you are going to live a very lonely life."  
  
Jackie stared at Red. "It's not like you lied to me about how my shirt looked. You all lied about me and Steven breaking up. Like it wasn't important."  
  
"Jackie, it was important but not as important as you needing to get better. How would you have felt if Steven hadn't been there, if we had left you by yourself on that first night? You can't say people don't care for you; everyone was there until you woke up and were there every day." Red looked at Jackie, "Only a dumbass would think your friends don't care for you or were laughing at you. At the time it was the best action and do you regret being with Steven again."  
  
Jackie stared at Red. She didn't regret being with Steven, she could never that but she was so tired of being lied to and made to feel like she wasn't worth the truth.  
  
"Steven loves you Jackie," she looked up at Kitty who had walked out of the house. "You really shouldn't give that up. Not because life didn't go as you planned. Is it worth giving up Steven and what you have together?"  
  
Jackie didn't say anything but walked towards Donna's house, not sure what to do. Just before she crossed to the other side of the hedge she turned back "Where's Steven?"  
  
"I think he and the boys went to the bar his dad worked at. Why they feel the need to drink I don't know. It's not like their experiencing lady problems." Red rolled his eyes at Kitty and the two walked back into their house.  
  
******************  
  
Steven sat in the bar nursing his beer, with Fez babbling to him. He wasn't really listening; actually he wasn't listening at all.  
  
"So then I said to Pam Macy, you haven't really slept with everyone at school because you haven't slept with me" Fez was going on, "I mean if you are going to be the town slut then it should be for everyone. It's only fair. Don't you think Hyde, Hyde!"  
  
Steven looked up at him, "Fez, Pam Macy isn't going to sleep with you."  
  
"You don't know that-"  
  
"Hey Guys," Kelso said pulling up a chair, "how's it going. So I was talking to Jackie the yesterday and she agreed to go to dinner with me. I knew I'd be getting her back once she got her memory back." He smiled at them. Neither smiled back.  
  
"Shut up, Kelso," Steven growled. "Don't you have some random beach trash to go sleep with?"  
  
"Oh, burn" Fez smiled. Steven didn't say anything as the two kept talking. He was sick of Kelso and his mouth. He caught a part of the conversation ". . . so then Jackie and I will have sex again and she'll remember how great I am at it. Then she'll forget any short and kosher guys she might have slept with" Kelso smiled at Steven. "Right Hyde?" Steven said nothing.  
  
"So, let's talk about my sex life," Fez interrupted. "I lost my virginity with Nina and now I'm not having any sex. This needs to be fixed. Now lets think of sluts who will sleep with me until I get better at it."  
  
"Well, Pam Macy was always good for me. I haven't slept with her lately so she'll be easy. Plus when Jackie and I start doing it again I won't be sleeping with her for a couple weeks at least."  
  
"You are such an ass" Steven said. "Jackie got her memory back, Kelso, she didn't lose her mind. The only way she's going to sleep with you is if you turn into Donny Osmond."  
  
"You're just jealous because you know she's never going to take you back. Remember, she couldn't pick between us before, tanning was better then either of us. She's not going to be able to decide now 'cause my amazing good looks blind her so much. Plus she's going to remember how great the sex was."  
  
"Kelso," Steven warned but he continued, "I heard about these new positions in this cool porn movie I saw the other day, where the girl-"before he could continue Steven's fist connected with his jaw.  
  
Steven's fist connected with the side of Kelso's face before he even saw it coming and not in one of their "you made me mad and I'm going to smack you way" but in a "I'm really going to hurt you" way. Kelso's head snapped back at the impact with a cracking nose. "What the fuck, my eye!!!" he stared at Steven.  
  
"Shut up Kelso. Just shut up about Jackie. I am so sick of listening to you go on about Jackie. I never did anything before but not know. Jackie and I are together-" before he could finish yelling, Kelso grabbed him across the table and punched with the two of them falling backwards over the table. Steven wasn't sure what surprised him more the fist or Kelso fighting back. The table flew towards the bar with the chairs scattering. The punches flew between the two, both yelling curses at the other and Fez alternating between cheering and trying to separate the two. Suddenly they were separate as two hulks lifter them up by their shirts and away from each other. They were carried to the door and thrown out like garbage bags.  
  
"Don't come back" the one hulk said as they closed the door behind them. Steven and Kelso looked at each other, not speaking as Fez ran out the door.  
  
"Well, that was stupid" Fez yelled. "In my country we don't waste perfectly good beer by fighting over a girl; even one as gorgeous as Jackie. You both sicken me. Good Day." With that he turned and walked away as they stared at Fez's back from the ground. Both were silent.  
  
"Why do you have to have her Hyde? She wasn't supposed to get on with her life, least of all with you. I can't compete with you." Kelso whined at Steven, revealing the true problem he had with their relationship.  
  
"Kelso it's not about competing. I love Jackie and I want to be with her. If it wasn't for me wanting to be with her you wouldn't want her. You just want what you can't have." Steven turned to him, "Do you think I want to ruin my relationship with one of my best friends because of a girl?"  
  
"So don't. Remember the grade 3 pack?"  
  
"It's not that simple Kelso, I want to be with Jackie."  
  
"More then you want to be my friend?" Kelso stood up and stared at Steven. The realization came to Kelso that that bothered him the most, now he wasn't the most important person in either of their lives. They were. What if no one ever felt the way Jackie had about him again. What if he was alone for the rest of his life, Jackie had been his fall back and he had never thought Hyde would not be there. Hell, Hyde had more emotional problems then all of them put together. "That's going to be a big black eye and I gave it to you" Kelso smiled.  
  
"Yeah well, at least your nose has stopped bleeding."  
  
"I'm not going to be handsome anymore!!! What if I can't get chicks after I become a policeman? That'll be all your fault Hyde" Kelso stomped off in the other direction.  
  
"Kelso, Kelso" Steven yelled after him then sighed. The guy had an attention span of a nat. He went from being madly in love to worrying about who he was going to sleep with next. Steven turned to walk to his car groaning, god, his head hurt. Considering Kelso hadn't landed a good punch in, well, ever really and when he had it had given him a black eye. He could feel the swelling start by tomorrow it would be almost closed and black and blue. Steven got in his car to head home. Man, he hadn't even had more then one beer. The entire night had been bad, just like his life. 


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
The next day Steven was tossing baskets badly by himself as he could barely see out of his left eye. He had a black eye, a bruise on his right check and was generally sore especially where he landed on his ass when the bouncers threw him out. Why he was shooting baskets was beyond him, in the ten minutes he had been playing he had missed all but one or two.  
  
"Oh my god, Steven, what happened!!" Jackie crossed the garden. "Why do you have a black eye?"  
  
"Didn't Kelso call you?" Steven assumed the first thing Kelso would do is run to Jackie and put him in the worst light possible. "We had a disagreement and the bouncers asked us to leave."  
  
"Are you okay?" She walked over and gently touched his eye, "Oh Steven." He didn't move his head even though her fingers pressing on his eye hurt like the devil. She was touching and he was willing to stand there all day while she did it regardless of pain.  
  
"Yeah, I'll live," he said and she moved her hand. They stared at each other, neither sure where to go. Steven threw the basketball; they both watched it miss the net by a good two feet then rolled off the side of the driveway.  
  
"So-" both said at the same time, he stopped motioning for her to continue.  
  
"Steven, I've been thinking and I think that, well, maybe and I'm not sure, but maybe we could try-"  
  
"There you are," Kelso came bounding from behind the garage onto the driveway. "Jackie I have been trying to call you last night and this morning. Look at my face. Do you know who did this? Do you? Your ex- boyfriend, Hyde, did this." Kelso's hand was circling in front of his face as Jackie stared at him. Michael had a black right eye, swollen lip and, the most obvious; his nose was swollen until it took up most of his face.  
  
"Is your nose broken?" Jackie asked looking at him more closely.  
  
"Yeah, I'm no longer man pretty-I'm, I'm tall and kosher which is just as bad as being short and kosher. Hyde destroyed my future career as the sexy cop who gets laid all the time."  
  
She looked at both of them suspiciously. "How exactly did this start?"  
  
"It was just a slight disagreement," Hyde said not wanting to get into the details with Jackie.  
  
"I was telling him how we are going to get back together and have the most amazing sex, making you forget anything you had with him" Kelso said having no problems with telling Jackie.  
  
"Michael do you ever think of anything else?"  
  
"Well, I was watching this movie and I saw something I thought we could try- "  
  
"Kelso" Steven warned  
  
"Because we know that any lovin' you had with Hyde is no where near what you got from me." Kelso smile at her and she stared back. The thought of comparing what her and Steven have against what her and Michael had was mind boggling. She was going to explain that, in simple terms, but Steven started to speak before she could.  
  
"Kelso, you are the dumbasses of all dumbasses. Why can't you ever leave anything alone?"  
  
"Bug off Hyde, Jackie and I are talking" Kelso said, stepping over to push Steven. "If you don't get out of my way, I'm going to beat you up again. I can protect my eye now."  
  
"You have a black eye." The two began to bicker between the two of them and Jackie turned away, just once she'd like to-to she didn't know what but somehow gluing their mouths shut sounded like a feasible answer.  
  
"That's enough, shut up the both of you" Jackie stepped between the two waving her hands. "I have had enough. Michael do you even know what it is you want?"  
  
"Jackie of course I know what I want, I want to show I'm better then Hyde." Micheal smiled at her, knowing his good looks would carry him through.  
  
"Yeah, okay. So I choose you Michael." Jackie said.  
  
"What-" Steven said stepping towards her  
  
"All right I knew I'd win in the end!!!" Kelso punched his hand in the air and jumped up and down. Steven just stared at her in silence then turned to walk away. Jackie wanted to run after him but she needed to make Michael understand.  
  
"So, Michael, let's talk about how we are going to spend our life. I want to get married right after graduation. It'll be so fun with just the two of us, never being with anyone else again." He stared at her.  
  
"Well, I still want to sleep with some other girls-" he stopped speaking. "Jackie, I can't do that."  
  
"Do what Michael?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jackie but I can't not share myself with as many girls as possible. What if I miss that one girl who is willing to do all the positions ever thought of?" Michael stared at Jackie, she was smiling at him.  
  
"Michael, I don't pick you. I know we aren't meant to be together. What we had was so special and a part of me will always love you, you were my first boyfriend but we've both moved on now." The two stared at each other.  
  
"We aren't ever getting back together are we?"  
  
"No, Michael we aren't. But that doesn't mean a part of me won't always love you but I'm not IN love with you. Do you get that?" Jackie looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Yeah, I love you Jackie but I can't give you what you want. Hyde can," he motioned at the direction Steven had walked off in.  
  
"Well, we'll see what happens," Jackie said. Not wanting to talk to Michael about Steven. It seemed like a betrayal in some way but she knew it wasn't. "Your one of my best friends."  
  
"Jackie, you understand me in ways only my dog friends do." She smiled it was probably the nicest thing he could say to her.  
  
"I have to go find Steven." The two hugged then she moved away. "Goodbye Michael."  
  
"Goodbye Jackie." 


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"Steven?" Jackie walked into the basement. Steven was sitting on the couch watching TV. He didn't even glance at her when she walked in. He was mad and she could understand that but a part of her felt that it was only fair that he know what it felt like. To be disappointed by the one you love, to feel abandoned. But she stopped herself because Steven did know all of that, more so, then the rest of them. Everyone had left him. "Hey, can we talk?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Steven, c'mon. What you heard wasn't true I was just trying to make Michael see that we aren't meant to be together. That we aren't in love." Jackie walked over to the couch and sat down besides him but he still wouldn't look at her.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Steven, you know I would never choose Michael over you. You know that. Remember what you told me, you were going to convince me to trust you? You have to trust me too."  
  
"Jackie you just told Kelso you chose him. Not me but him." Steven glanced at her from behind his glasses. His world had felt like it was collapsing when she had said that. How it could even come out of her mouth amazed him. He had so firmly believed that Jackie loved him and not Kelso, he had accepted that Kelso would always have a special place in her heart but that was it. He was the one she was supposed to be with now.  
  
"Steven, I don't want Michael and you know that. How could you even think that? After everything we have been through in the past year plus last weekend . . ."  
  
"You know, Jackie, right now I don't care." With that left the basement and walked towards his truck with Jackie staring after him. She stood there while she listened to his car start and drive off.  
  
"But I choose you," she whispered into the air with no one to hear her but the walls of the basement. 


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
It was after 2am by the time Hyde got back to the basement. He had just driven around for a couple hours then sat in a bar outside of town. There was the slight possibility that he had overreacted but he wasn't giving in. Jackie had said to Kelso that she chose him, how? How could she have done that? After everything that had happened between them and she said that to Kelso, what the hell was going through her head?  
  
Hyde walked into his room and turned on the light only to quickly turn it off again. Jackie was asleep in the bed, his bed. Now what? A part of him wanted to lay down with her and just hold her but the other part-the other part wanted to shake her and yell at her. Instead he flipped the light back on and said "Jackie" really loudly.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him "Steven?"  
  
"Jackie what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kelso somewhere doing something?" He couldn't bring himself to say what they would be doing. Didn't even want to go there.  
  
"I was waiting for you," she slowly sat up still not awake. "What time is it?  
  
"It's time for you to go home."  
  
"Steven, I need to tell you something-"  
  
"Whatever, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."  
  
"Steven-"  
  
"Good night, Jackie," he stood by the door and motioned for her to leave. Jackie sat up on the bed and looked at him. He didn't really think she was going to just leave did he? He wasn't that stupid, was he? She got up off the bed and walked towards him.  
  
"I don't want to go. Do you want me to go?" She walked towards him, slowly. When she was standing directly in front of him, her hands came up to rest on his chest. "Do you Steven?" She stood up on her toes, gently kissing his lips.  
  
"Jackie, what about-" before he could finish she was kissing him. Full, open mouth with tongue involvement. Tell her to stop, push away one side of his brain thought. The other side encouraged him to kiss her harder, more. He wanted to be with her.  
  
"Steven, I was waiting for you. What I said before to Michael, it wasn't true. I needed to him to understand that we are-"  
  
"Jackie, can you ever shut up?" He didn't want to hear her talk about Michael, it was better when she was kissing him then he didn't think about it. If they were kissing, he wasn't thinking about it. How this could be the last time she ever kissed him or that it was a pity, goodbye kiss or fuck or whatever this was. He dropped his head towards her and captured her lips. It was a wet hot kiss with his tongue sweeping around her mouth and doing gently battle with her tongue. Not holding back any of the emotions he felt-angry that she had said those things to Kelso, disappointment that she even could say that to Kelso and love which he was probably never going to feel again. Pulling her tightly towards his body, driving himself crazy with the feel of her breasts against his chest, wanting to feel her naked under him. This was not a good idea because afterwards she was going to leave him. Again. Grabbing the top of her arms, Hyde lifted her away from him.  
  
"Jackie, you need to leave."  
  
"Steven, what I said earlier to Michael, it wasn't true-" but he interrupted before she could finish. "Leave Jackie"  
  
"No. I'm not leaving. You don't even really want me to leave. God, you can be such an idiot some days. I only said those things to Michael to make him realize that he really didn't want to be with me. That I DON'T want to be with him." Hyde didn't say anything he just stared at her. Why did he let this 95 pound girl play with his heart? "You said you were going to give me a week to get over being mad at you then show me that we were meant to be together."  
  
"Yeah, well, that was before you declared your love for Kelso."  
  
"Fez told me about last night." He looked at her with a look of surprise. "I know that you were trying to defend my honour. To tell Michael how we felt about each other. It is so romantic. I mean you got into a fight over how he wanted to sleep with me and you weren't going to let him. I know you still love me, Steven."  
  
What could he say to that? Listening to Kelso last night talk about sleeping with Jackie had driven him nuts. That anyone else would touch her drove him nuts. He did still love her but what good did that do as his heart kept getting trampled on? He looked at Jackie but didn't say anything. He was about to open his mouth when she reached down and took her shirt off with nothing underneath.  
  
"Tell me you don't want me," Jackie said as she walked towards him and grabbed the edge of his shirt, pulling it up to press herself against him.  
  
Okay Hyde, a voice in his head said; don't let this go to your head. This is not a good thing at the end of the day. But his head was not very clear as the blood was all rushing to the lower part of his body. Especially as her hands unbuckled his belt then the buttons on his pants and pushing them down. He couldn't seem to move. C'mon Hyde don't be an ass then she kissed him. A hot wet kiss with her hands pulling his head down to hers and he was lost. His arms went around her back and pulled her roughly to him, kissing her like his life depended on it. She reached for his shirt and pulled it up, Steven let go of her long enough to bring it over his head and throw it somewhere on the floor then bringing his mouth back down onto hers as pulling her back against him. She fit so perfectly against him, like they were made for each other.  
  
Jackie pushed his pants down and off while Hyde reciprocated with removing her pants. Naked they stood before each other, Steven looked her up and down thinking that he would never get enough of her. He lean down and kiss her, gently nipping at her lips.  
  
"I want you Steven," she sighed into his mouth. That was enough for right now as he pushed her gently on the bed. Jackie sighed as he came down on top of her then slowly moved down her body, kissing her neck and gently sucking on that spot on her neck sending shivers down her neck. Then he moved down to her breast and took one into his mouth. "Steven, please" as she arched her back. It took seconds before she couldn't stand it anymore and pulled his head up to her. He looked into her eyes and she hoped he could see the love in her eyes.  
  
Steven reached to his pants to pull out his wallet retrieving the condom from inside. What the hell was he doing but before he could continue his line of thought Jackie took the condom out of his hand and put it on. The feel of her hands on him chased away any thought he might have had about anything except being with Jackie. Now.  
  
She lay down as he moved on top of her and then he was inside of her. "Steven," she sighs into his ear. Then they began to move, in a rhythm all their own. She couldn't stop the feelings crashing over her-and the world spun out of control. Hyde felt Jackie explode underneath him and all around him, god, it was so fast for both of them. He couldn't hold back, not at all. If this was the last time the two of them were going to do this then-  
  
"Jackie," it was his voice but Hyde didn't remember saying anything, "I love you" as he reached the peak and fell over the other side.  
  
"I love you, Steven" Jackie said. 


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
"This was a mistake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Us, this, it was a mistake. We shouldn't have done this."  
  
"How can you say that. You love me, I love you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You chose Kelso. You should be with him." Steven looked over at Jackie lying beside him in the bed. After making love she had cuddled up in his arms, with her head on her chest, fingers playing on his chest. He wanted to enjoy but all Hyde could hear in his head was "I chose you Michael."  
  
"Do you even want to know why I said that?" Jackie had felt Steven stiffen up and withdraw from her a few minutes afterward making love. No cuddling or joking, just silence. She wanted to go back to cuddling and being together. She sat up in bed, beside him to look him directly in the eye.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"God, I hate when you say that. It is the most, most dumbass thing to say. It's not whatever, because whatever means that you don't care and it isn't important. It is important, and you know you want to know." Jackie pauses to look at Steven, "I'm not in love with Michael. I'm in love with you. I wanted Michael to stop pretending he wanted me because he doesn't. He was my first boyfriend but not the last. You're my last boyfriend."  
  
Up until now Steven hadn't been looking at Jackie. He was attempting to do the trick where he tuned out her voice but in the past year he had lost the ability. Now, he had to listen to her and she wouldn't shut up. How did he use to get her shut up? Oh yeah, he kissed her. Well, not going that route again.  
  
"Steven are you listening to me?"  
  
"I can't seem to help it," he mumbled under his breathe. Before he could say more Jackie turned, swung her leg around so she was sitting on his lap, looking into his eyes. He didn't let himself look down because then all he would see is her body but he couldn't look in her eyes either. Hyde looked over her shoulder at the wall. She cupped his face with her hands.  
  
"I love you Steven. I don't want Michael or anybody else. Just you. Am I sorry I said what I said in front of you, yes but-oh I don't know. It was kind of, like, making us even. Does that make sense?" She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Telling me you chose Michael was a way to get even with me?" He lifted her up and off his lap. "What the hell does that mean? You get your kicks out of deliberately burning me? What kind of weird Jackie logic is that?" Steven got out of bed in search of his boxers, he didn't need his heart broken again.  
  
"No, Steven, you don't understand. A part of me wanted you to hurt like I did. From when you cheated on me to lying to me about it to making me fall back in love with you and not telling me." Getting out of bed, Jackie grabbed him by the arm. "Neither of us is leaving again. I love you, you love me. It's not complicated."  
  
Steven turned to look at her, first at her hand gripping his arm then look into her eyes. He was trying to find where she was playing him, that it was some great cosmic joke. The possibility of happiness right in front of him but the rug was going to be pulled out.  
  
"Just me," he said quietly. Jackie stood on her tip toes and gently kissed him.  
  
"Just you. Only you. Trust me, Steven. I'll never leave you."  
  
They stood there staring at each other for what seemed hours though it wasn't. Jackie waiting for him to answer, he was what she wanted. No one else. They still had things to resolve but the basis was they would make it work. He just needed to believe.  
  
Steven stared at her trying to make a leap of faith. He thought of what life without Jackie would be. He could see himself, ten years in the future, alone and the quiet. The quiet would be the worse. Jackie brought noise and chaos to his life, good noise and chaos, that at the end of the day he couldn't live without and didn't want too.  
  
He couldn't think of anything witty to say so he simply leaned in to kiss her. A soft, moist kiss through which he insert all his emotions from love to joy to the scared sick feeling in his stomach when he thought about her leaving him again.  
  
"Oh Steven," she smile up at him when they broke apart. That big smile which gave him the feeling of being the center of her world. He wasn't going to mess this up again.  
  
"I love you Jackie."  
  
"I love you too" she smiled at him and he lifted her up.  
  
"Whatever," he said with a smile as they feel back onto the bed.  
  
"Yeah," she laughed, "whatever." Both knowing it not whatever and never would be. 


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
"This was a mistake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Us, this, it was a mistake. We shouldn't have done this."  
  
"How can you say that. You love me, I love you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You chose Kelso. You should be with him." Steven looked over at Jackie lying beside him in the bed. After making love she had cuddled up in his arms, with her head on her chest, fingers playing on his chest. He wanted to enjoy but all Hyde could hear in his head was "I chose you Michael."  
  
"Do you even want to know why I said that?" Jackie had felt Steven stiffen up and withdraw from her a few minutes afterward making love. No cuddling or joking, just silence. She wanted to go back to cuddling and being together. She sat up in bed, beside him to look him directly in the eye.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"God, I hate when you say that. It is the most, most dumbass thing to say. It's not whatever, because whatever means that you don't care and it isn't important. It is important, and you know you want to know." Jackie pauses to look at Steven, "I'm not in love with Michael. I'm in love with you. I wanted Michael to stop pretending he wanted me because he doesn't. He was my first boyfriend but not the last. You're my last boyfriend."  
  
Up until now Steven hadn't been looking at Jackie. He was attempting to do the trick where he tuned out her voice but in the past year he had lost the ability. Now, he had to listen to her and she wouldn't shut up. How did he use to get her shut up? Oh yeah, he kissed her. Well, not going that route again.  
  
"Steven are you listening to me?"  
  
"I can't seem to help it," he mumbled under his breathe. Before he could say more Jackie turned, swung her leg around so she was sitting on his lap, looking into his eyes. He didn't let himself look down because then all he would see is her body but he couldn't look in her eyes either. Hyde looked over her shoulder at the wall. She cupped his face with her hands.  
  
"I love you Steven. I don't want Michael or anybody else. Just you. Am I sorry I said what I said in front of you, yes but-oh I don't know. It was kind of, like, making us even. Does that make sense?" She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Telling me you chose Michael was a way to get even with me?" He lifted her up and off his lap. "What the hell does that mean? You get your kicks out of deliberately burning me? What kind of weird Jackie logic is that?" Steven got out of bed in search of his boxers, he didn't need his heart broken again.  
  
"No, Steven, you don't understand. A part of me wanted you to hurt like I did. From when you cheated on me to lying to me about it to making me fall back in love with you and not telling me." Getting out of bed, Jackie grabbed him by the arm. "Neither of us is leaving again. I love you, you love me. It's not complicated."  
  
Steven turned to look at her, first at her hand gripping his arm then look into her eyes. He was trying to find where she was playing him, that it was some great cosmic joke. The possibility of happiness right in front of him but the rug was going to be pulled out.  
  
"Just me," he said quietly. Jackie stood on her tip toes and gently kissed him.  
  
"Just you. Only you. Trust me, Steven. I'll never leave you."  
  
They stood there staring at each other for what seemed hours though it wasn't. Jackie waiting for him to answer, he was what she wanted. No one else. They still had things to resolve but the basis was they would make it work. He just needed to believe.  
  
Steven stared at her trying to make a leap of faith. He thought of what life without Jackie would be. He could see himself, ten years in the future, alone and the quiet. The quiet would be the worse. Jackie brought noise and chaos to his life, good noise and chaos, that at the end of the day he couldn't live without and didn't want too.  
  
He couldn't think of anything witty to say so he simply leaned in to kiss her. A soft, moist kiss through which he insert all his emotions from love to joy to the scared sick feeling in his stomach when he thought about her leaving him again.  
  
"Oh Steven," she smile up at him when they broke apart. That big smile which gave him the feeling of being the center of her world. He wasn't going to mess this up again.  
  
"I love you Jackie."  
  
"I love you too" she smiled at him and he lifted her up.  
  
"Whatever," he said with a smile as they feel back onto the bed.  
  
"Yeah," she laughed, "whatever." Both knowing it not whatever and never would be.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. There will be a longer and more smutty one posted at ted!! 


	23. Author's Note

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. There will be a longer and more smutty one posted at ted!! 


End file.
